


Aaron

by WolfyAsher



Category: Original Story
Genre: Death, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Other, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyAsher/pseuds/WolfyAsher
Summary: Our story starts with me I'm Aaron, my dad's dead and I live with my mother but there's one problem with this. She's homophobic and I'm gay.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story I'm actually posting so let me know if I should continue it or stop posting I also have other stories so if you'd like I could post those too just let me know.  
> ~Wolfy

            Our story starts with me. I'm Aaron, my dad's dead and and I live with my mother but there's one problem with this. She's homophobic and I'm gay. My father died when I was 3 so I don't really remember him. I have this little rainbow teddy bear that he gave me the night before he died, it's the only memory I have of him. So as a result of that I was raised by a homophobic mother, She's not a good mother either she's the worst mother you could think of. On a normal day when I can't afford hair dye I have jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and I wear all black most of the time, it's either jet black or rainbow. I dye my hair a lot it's long and curly, it hangs just over my eyes and ears mother wants me to cut it. I refuse. Today and till I get bored of it it's blue. Sometimes I'll dye it one night and hate it the next so I'll change the color to blue. Blue is my default color I love the way it looks on me. I am also a writer not that that's important but you know just some things about me.

            This morning I wake up to a cup of water being pored on my face and my alarm blaring in my ear. I see my mother standing over me with a mug in her hand. "get up asshole I don't have time for this." She walks out I try my hardest not to scream back at her but I fail "A simple get up would have sufficed" "shut up, you know I can"t understand you when you use big words." "Fuck off." I mutter under my breath. I get ready then go to school without saying anything to my mother but before I go I make 5 new cuts on my left arm, smoke some pot in the bathroom, and down an ounce of vodka. that's just how I get through the day.

             Once I finally get to school Ella my best friend is waiting for me at my locker "good your here 5 more minutes and I'd have been in jail for murder of the queen of hearts." Queen of hearts is our nickname for my mother long story. "ya I'm here and still breathing...for now." "really all black again." "my rainbow stuff is in the wash I'll wear it tomorrow." "you better you  haven't worn it in 2 weeks I'm starting to worry it's not like you to do that you love all your rainbow shit." She looked at me with fear in her eyes "hey I'm OK I'm not going anywhere I promise." I kissed her forehead she's my real family I sleep at her house most nights I even have my own room at her house she's also gay and her moms accepting so she treats me like the son she never could have. She's inertial so she adopted Ella and she says that if my mother ever finds out and disowns me she'll adopt me. I'm just waiting for my mother to find out it's very obvious I make it that way on purpose but she's an idiot. Me and Ella walk to class and talk till the bell rings then we do our assignments and go to the next class. After 4th hour comes lunch, lunch is always fun most days that I'm not suspended I have to tell off some jock who tries to mess with Ella. Which is exactly what happens today. We walk into the lunch room and a group of jocks from the football team walk in front of us. "well well well if it isn't Mr.rainbow socks and Mrs.nice ass." "Get the fuck out of my way before I fuck you up and make you bleed all over your prissy pink uniform." "Wow is that any to talk to the kid who's about to kick your ass." "Try me." The jock through a punch and I caught it I turned to Ella and told her to get the security guard. She ran to the office to get him and as soon as she was out of sight the group of 6 jocks jumped on me. There was punches and kicks everywhere I got in at least 5 good punches on each of them. It wasn't enough to get them off me but it kept them from breaking any bones. When Ella got back with 3 police officers they pulled the jocks off me and Ella helped me stand I had a bad limp in my left leg I was sure it was either sprained or fractured. Then one of the jocks got close enough to me that he could kick my leg, which is exactly what he did. He kicked my knee so from my knee down the only thing holding my my leg together was my black jeans, whatever muscle was left together and some skin. So what did I do? Scream? No, I pulled the jock (who's names John by the way) from the security guard and beat his ass till he had broken jaw he was just barley conscious I did that on purpose I wanted him to feel the pain. Then before I could kill the guy Ella hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear "Aaron, please knock him out and let me take you to the hospital. Please?" So I knocked him out with a punch to the temple not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock him out. I stood up with Ella's help and a security guard helped her help me to her car so she could get me to the hospital.

                Once we where in the car driving to the hospital she said "How in the actual hell did you manage that with your leg all tore up like it is?" "Well he hurt you." She looked confused for a moment than understanding crossed her face. "Can we please not talk about that?" "OK fine I"ll let it go...for now." "Mom's going to meet us at the hospital."OK thanks sis." "Don't thank me idiot what kind of sister would I be if I didn't even call our mom when your going to the hospital and may need surgery." "s-surgery? As in on the operation table with someone cutting me open?" "Well ya have you seen your leg?" "No." "Oh right well ya surgery to put the bones back in place." "Turn around." "No you need this. Either way mom will drive you back and she's bringing Taffers." She glanced over at me because she knew I was smiling and I was Taffers is my bearded dragon. He is like my child he goes everywhere with me not including school. Once we got to the hospital a nurse wheeled out a wheelchair and Ella rolled me in. Mom was already there and as soon as she saw me she handed me Taffers and I smiled. After a while of sitting in the waiting room making small talk after explaining to mom that it wasn't my fault and what happened a nurse called my name and mom wheeled me back with Ella following close behind. The nurse led us to a room and shortly after a doctor came in and sat in his little rolli-chair "OK you have a broken leg obviously can you take off your pants please so I can get a better look." I looked at Ella silently asking her to help me I took off my belt and my pants with Ella's help and just let me say it hurt like hell but once we got them off and I saw my leg for the first time I panicked "Holly fucking shit my leg is detached  from my body." I grabbed Ella's hand which was on top of mine on the armrest of the wheelchair and squeezed it tight. "Do you want some numbing medication it will be in the form of a shot." As soon as he said shot I looked him dead in the eyes "Not unless you want to have a numbing shot stabbed into your stomach." "OK OK, Just trying to make you more comfortable before I start touching it." "If you think your touching it your insane." "I can assure you I'm not insane the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result so by definition I am not insane." "I know that I'm just in a lot of pain so can you wrap it up and give me some strong drugs to kill the pain." He laughed he fucking laughed at me. "What the hell is so funny." I practically growled at him "Your son is going to need at the very least three surgery's." "Nope." I started to roll myself out of the room but mom stopped me. "Aaron." she bent down to my level "You need this if your ever going to be able to walk again or swim you can forget about college and scholarships if you don't get these surgery's" I sighed I knew she was right "OK mom your right." She kissed my head and turned to the doctor "I swear if you hurt my son I'll destroy you." The doctor nodded "I assure you ma'am I'll take good care of him the surgery won't be for another 2 hours so go get him some food and get him back here in an hour." "OK thanks." Ella wheeled me out to her car  and mom helped her help me in. We went to my favorite restaurant and ate then went back to the hospital.

                The nurses prepped me for surgery and then the time came I looked at Ella kissed Taffers head and gently handed him to Ella. "He needs to eat in an hour and he needs to be put under his heat lamp for at least 20 minuets." She hugged me tight and started crying. I hugged back and wiped her eyes. "Hey Hey, I'll be just fine OK I'll be back to normal before you know it OK." I kissed her forehead. "I have to go now but I'll be back I promise." Mom hugged me "I swear you better not let this hurt your chances at a swimming scholarship." "Wow mom thanks love you too." She kissed my forehead and the nurse took me into surgery.    
     

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a better look into Aarons head and we meet a new friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is so deserving of everything too bad his mothers an ass and he has these bullies.  
> ~Wolfy

When I woke up I was in a strange room alone, I started panicking a little on the inside but I looked around and saw my wheelchair. I got myself up and into it with great difficulty and wheeled to my old room where I left my Mom Ella and Taffers. I looked outside and saw light so I knew it was still day time. I rolled myself to the front desk and asked where my mom and sister were. She said since they weren’t my legal mom and sister they had to wait in the waiting room so that’s where I went. When they saw me they both ran over and hugged me. “Guys I’m fine your going to suffocate me with your hugs.” “Don’t you ever do that again asshole.” Ella said while punching my arm “I didn’t do anything ow.” I said rubbing my arm “there were complications with your surgery it took 9 hours and you didn’t wake up for 2 days after.” “What do you mean it’s Monday.” “ No it’s Thursday.” 

That’s when I Taffers wasn’t there “Where is he.” I said as a statement instead of a question “At home under his lamp safe.” “Okay good did you keep up with his feeding schedule.” “Well yeah but he won’t eat” “okay I’ll take care of it. What about my mother?” “She came yesterday made sure you were alive and left. She asked if Mom could take care of you until you didn’t need help with anything and are completely healed.” “Yes of course! Did you seriously think I would let you go to her? Bebé usa tu cabeza (baby use your head)” She said moving closer and pointing to my head. She’s from Spain so she knows Spanish and English. She uses Spanish words and phrases a lot I learned Spanish with Ella when we were 3 before we even knew English. My mother hated it because she never knew what I was saying. “Thank you Mom” “don’t thank me for doing my job mi corazóne.” I smiled and we all went back to my room to wait for the doctor to release me. 

He came about 20 minutes later gave me a proscription and sent me home with crutches and a wheelchair. He said to stay in the wheelchair till I felt I could walk with the crutches without falling over. Once we got home I went straight to Taffers because I knew how worried he was. (Animals have feelings too.) when I picked him up he hugged me. How? He crawled up to my shoulder and gently dug his nails into my skin. Whenever I not see him for a few days he does this because he has separation anxiety, after 2 days he stops eating. I patted him on the back “ I love you too I’m okay bud just a broken leg no biggie.” I was starving so I went to make some food and it was feeding time for Taffers too so I got him some lettuce. We both ate then laid in my bed and took a nap that ended in us both sleeping through the night. 

I woke up to my alarm going off, my meds on my bedside table with a glass of water and Ella sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I smiled, turned off my alarm, fed taffers, took my meds, and woke Ella up “Hey we’re staying home today get up here” She got up in my bed with me and I carefully moved over. “You could’ve got in my bed last night.” “didn’t wanna wake you.” “You wouldn’t of.” “Didn’t want to take the chance.” “Fair enough.” We both fell back asleep shortly after that. I woke up at around noon and Ella was in the kitchen making breakfast I got in my wheelchair and wheeled into the kitchen after feeding Tafers. I could smell the food “Smells good what’s cooking.” “ vegetarian bacon, eggs, waffles, and veggies for Taffers.” “Your the best sister ever.” “I know but don’t get used to it one time thing to welcome you home.” “Still amazing.” We ate then Mom called Ella and told us to go to the school at lunch and get all my work that I need to make up so that’s what we did but I decided to go into the lunch room to see what I missed and guess who walked up to us? Jocks, the same ones that broke my leg. He had a cast on his arm and a soft helmet on his head, I guessed it was so he didn’t hit his head on anything and cause more damage. “I see prissy boys back.” “I swear to god if you don’t get your ass out of my way I’ll break your other arm, your leg, take that helmet off shove it up your ass, and bang your head against the floor. Just because I’m in a wheelchair by no means means I can’t kick your ass.” I stood on my good leg and got in his face. “So move the hell out of my way.” Him and his little possy got out of our way so I sat back down and me and Ella went to the office got my work and went back to the car.

Once we were in the car Ella said “Dude how the hell did you stand the doctor said you wouldn’t be able to for a few months. Did you see everyone staring at you the whole time we were there?” “No” “well they were.” “Cool? I guess.” “I can’t believe you stood up and didn’t fall.” “Yeah I’m paying for it now.” “Drugs?” “Please.” We drive to my mother's house so I could get high. I went and smoked, drank, and did my normal routine except I did a lot more than I normally do because I was in pain. Once I was done I got back in the car and Ella took us home. 

I went straight to my room, feed Taffers, then me and him went to the park. I kept him on my shirt got on the swings with a lot of difficulty and put my headphones in. I should have been doing homework and I knew it but I didn’t care I was high and happy with Taffers. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and saw a girl I see around school sometimes. She was in some of my classes but she was always nervous around me. I took out one of my headphones and waited for her to talk. Her face was as red as a tomato. “S-so hey A-Aaron.” “Hey Jesica what’s up.” “W-well I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go on a date sometime.” I couldn’t help but giggle “sorry but I’m as gay as they come.” Her face went even redder if that’s possible. “O-oh sorry I’ll just go then.” “You can stay if you want. I don’t bite I promise. Well I won’t bite you at least.” “O-okay” She smiled a little and sat on the swing next to me. “Did you really think I’m straight?” “No I just thought it would be worth a try.” “ I see but yeah I’m very gay.” “I know I have a question for you then.” Shoot.” “Do you like any guys in our school or just in general?” My face went as red as Hera went earlier. I nodded and she got an evil smile on her face “who is it?” “N-no one” “Liar.” “I won’t tell you you’ll go blab it to your friends and I don’t need more problems right now.” “What friends.” “Really?” “Think about it, when have you ever seen me with anyone but you?” “I haven’t.” “Exactly” “it’s Jake McCoy.” “No way, he’s not gay.” “Wanna bet?” She looked at me skeptical so I pulled out my phone, pulled up Jake's secret profile on an LGBT website for community members, and handed her the phone “scroll through his pictures and posts.” She did and saw pictures of him cuddling with other guys and do on even a post that said “I’m so fucking gay” under a picture of, wait. Is that me??? 

I took the phone back and examined the picture further it was me but I wasn’t the main subject of the picture the main subject was some guys in the gym without shirts on working out and yes I work out sometimes. Jessica looked at me and said “where did you find this?” “Im part of the community I joined before he did so I get notifications whenever someone joins or posts something.” “That’s amazing blackmail.” “I have blackmail on everyone.” “Me?” “Mhm.” “Ella?” “Especially Ella.” “Well I have to go to practice but maybe we can hang out sometime, as friends.” “Yeah sounds cool.” She walked away I put my music back on and stayed there till my phone died. Once I got home it was time for Taffers to eat again so I gave him food and waited for mom to get home. When she did she came to see how I was doing. “Mi corazón?” “Si mamá.” “How was your trip to the school?” “Got into a disagreement with someone but I kept my cool.” “I’ll take care of it mi corazóne, don’t worry about it.” “Vale mamá.” “Duerme un poco mi corazón.” “Si mamá.” She kisses my forehead gave me my meds and went to read a book. I took my meds and started doing my homework I kept doing that till 1:00 AM Then I grabbed Taffers and we went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter leave comments and your thoughts and I will reply to all of you I am also thinking about writing another story so let me know what you think of this one and I'll see what I'm doing with the next one.  
> ~Wolfy

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think I'm mainly doing this alone except for my editor Taylor so let me know if there's any mistakes thanks and this is my first story so be brutally honest.  
> ~Wolfy


End file.
